NineTailed Surrender
by iDatenshi
Summary: NarutoxSasukexItachi Squad 7 gets put on mission to watch out for Itachi. They had received news he was paying a nice death visit to his younger brother. Months go by and Naruto realizes his feelings do not belong to Sakura but to someone else.
1. Into The Unknown

Squad seven was on another mission outside of the village and Naruto was getting restless. _This waiting is so boring! Why can't we just get to the good part?_ Naruto felt movement to his left and looked over to see Sasuke rolling over to his stomach. Naruto's heart started to beat a bit faster. Three months ago it would only have done this for Sakura but then, he had a full change of heart.

"My turn to take watch…try to get some sleep would you?" Naruto rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep but Sasuke's face swam across his mind. Finally he got his head to quiet down so that he could get some rest.

* * *

"Wake up, Naruto. I think it's about time we had a talk." Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke above him. Naruto sat up and looked around. He tried to look like he would have before.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." Naruto looked to his right and saw Kakashi on his stomach, taking his turn for watchman. Sakura was snuggled in next to him. Her face was buried into Kakashi's ribs. Naruto partly blamed this relationship between Sakura and her much older mentor for his change of heart. The other part was that he blamed himself for being so stupid that he had not seen it before.

"I need to talk to you. I figured this would be the best time." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to his feet. Kakashi looked over and gave Naruto the thumbs up. Naruto just rolled his eyes and followed Sasuke. _Ever since Sakura started going out with him he's been a total idiot and acted like a kid. _

"What's so important that you have to wake me up between shifts?" Sasuke stopped under a tree that was far enough away from the others that there was no way they would be able to hear them. Naruto leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. "I'm extremely tired after training all day then taking first watch." Sasuke turned to face Naruto and had an odd expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing…you're just extremely beautiful under the moonlight." Naruto breathed in sharply. _Am I dreaming?_ Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto. "Don't worry. You're not dreaming. You see the reason I never looked twice at Sakura when she was interested in me was because I was interested in you. It hurt to talk to you like I did but I didn't want to admit it or make you uncomfortable because I always thought that you weren't into guys." Sasuke looked a little embarrassed. "I've known that you liked me for a while now. I just didn't know how to admit that I liked you, too." Sasuke's embarrassment vanished and he took another step closer. Naruto felt awkward. He wanted Sasuke to come closer but he also didn't want Sasuke to feed this annoying feeling. Another step closer. Now he was at arms length. "I want you. But, can I have you?"

"Yes." Naruto heard his mouth betray him. _This is going to end in heartache and I know it. Damn! I'm leading myself on now. He could never really like me this way._ Sasuke took a last step closer.

"Good because pretty soon I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret anymore." Sasuke's mouth found Naruto's. Naruto uncrossed his arms and put them around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke put both hands on either hip and brought Naruto closer to him. Their chests practically glued together, Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the tree. His right hand stroked through Naruto's short, blonde hair and landed beside his head against the tree. Sasuke's left hand went to Naruto's hip and slid down to his thigh. Naruto unwrapped his arms from around Sasuke's neck and entwined his fingers into Sasuke's front two belt loops. They pulled their lips apart and smiled at each other. Sasuke leaned in and took Naruto's lips again. Their breathing became short and sharp gasps of air and their kisses became more passionate.

* * *

Naruto woke up back at the camp. For two and a half months they had been training during the day and taking turns as watchman at night. They had received news that Itachi had planned to come and pay a nice death visit to his younger brother. Naruto opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get his vision to de-blur. He sat up and looked around him. _Good dream but bad dream. My head really needs to stop doing stuff like this._ He looked down and saw that Sasuke had snuggled up to him. Naruto moved over a bit and tried to look like he was still sleeping. _No wonder I had that dream._ Naruto heard a noise and looked up. Kakashi and Sakura were walking towards them. Kakashi whispered something into Sakura's ear and she giggled. Naruto rolled his eyes and flopped down onto his side. _Do they have to do that every morning? Geez! Even just seeing them a little sweaty gets my imagination working and then…_ Naruto mentally gagged. _Gross. _Sakura poked Naruto's forehead.

"Get up sleeping beauty. It's a wonderful morning. The sun's all bright and they sky is all clear." Sakura giggled again. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at her.

"I'd rather not see you guys coming back from one of your…outings." Naruto shut his eyes and rolled over. He felt a push against his chest as Sasuke rolled towards Naruto instead of away. _He'd better be sleeping or I swear to god he's going to get it. _Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard a groan from Sasuke.

"My back hurts. Sleeping on the ground isn't fun anymore." Sakura and Kakashi both snickered. Naruto and Sasuke glared at them.

"What?" They said in unison, which made them look at each other. Both blushed and looked away from each other. Another snicker erupted from Sakura and Kakashi.

"Shut up!" Naruto threw a look at them and got up. He looked at them for a moment then turned and walked into the trees.

"Naruto! Come back! We're sorry!" He could still hear them laughing behind his back. "Seriously! It's not safe!" The calls became more distant as Naruto realized he had begun running.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Sasuke was getting antsy. _Where the hell is he?_ Naruto should have been back by now. All he needed to do was blow off some steam. Sasuke walked over to a patch of bushes that were rustling profoundly. "I'm going to go find Naruto." A pink-faced Sakura popped out of the bushes.

"Okay. Just make sure you come back with him. You never know what he could get himself into." Sakura giggled. She looked down at something near her feet. "Quit that! That's my foot!" Sakura burst out into a laughing fit and fell over. "Quit! I…can't…breathe!"

Sasuke stalked off in the direction Naruto had went, mumbling something about how Sakura and Kakashi needed to get a room rather than bushes.


	2. Akatsuki Kidnapping

Naruto sat behind a tree. _Maybe I shouldn't have stalked off. _He sighed and stood up. _I'll just go back to the camp and…get over it._ Naruto whirled around. Somebody was there. He could feel their presence even though they were trying so hard to mask it. Quickly, Naruto replaced himself with a clone and hid in the tree he'd been sitting under. The clone turned back around, shrugged and was on its way. The real Naruto waited. They were getting closer. Soon they would be in the same spot in which Naruto had just been sitting. A figure stopped at the tree. He knelt down and looked at the spot where Naruto had sat for three hours contemplating whether or not to go back. The figure was male. He had dark hair, black eyes, a slender face and wearing his normal blue shirt with white shorts. His headband was askew from its normal perfection. Naruto looked down at Sasuke as he looked up at Naruto through the leafy branches.

"Are you coming down or am I coming up?" Naruto's breathe caught in his throat. _Damn that clone. He wasn't convincing enough. _Naruto didn't answer but watched Sasuke stand there looking up into the tree. He watched as suddenly, Sasuke wasn't standing under the tree but, sitting next to Naruto. Sasuke sat there just staring at him. Finally he moved and pulled Naruto into a hug. Immediately Naruto let himself be vulnerable. He let out all the frustration and sadness as he began to cry into Sasuke's chest. "Sh. Don't cry. It'll all be alright." They sat there for an hour until Naruto finally looked up. His eyes were still clearing but he felt better.

"Thank-you for coming to find me Sasuke." Naruto smiled weakly. Sasuke smiled back.

"You make it sound like I had to look. Your chakra pattern was easy to follow." Sasuke laughed and Naruto laughed with him. Finally the boys sobered when neither could breath properly. "We have to go back soon. Kakashi and Sakura might actually be worried." Sasuke chuckled at his own joke. Naruto didn't laugh at all.

"I don't want to go back yet." Naruto crawled out of Sasuke's arms and pushed his back against the tree's trunk with his legs hanging over the sides of the branch. Naruto didn't look at Sasuke. "They don't understand." Sasuke looked at Naruto intently.

"You think that _they_ don't understand?" Sasuke shook his head. "Of all people I think they understand the most. Think about it Naruto. Kakashi is not exactly Sakura's age is he? What they have is pretty much forbidden. Just like what we have." Sasuke crawled to Naruto and brought him back into the circle of his arms. "They understand a lot." Naruto thought about it, then nodded.

"Yeah. I guess they do." Sasuke stroked his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto liked the way it felt to have Sasuke's hands on him. He put his head against Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply as Sasuke gently pulled Naruto's face towards his own. Naruto opened his eyes and stared into Sasuke's. Naruto felt Sasuke's other hand creep up to Naruto's jacket zipper. Still staring into each other's eyes, Sasuke pulled down and took Naruto's jacket off using only one hand. Naruto waited for the other boy's touch. The touch that would tell him about how their forbidden relationship was all right. That nothing was wrong. Sasuke kissed Naruto and pinned him against the branch with his whole body. The ends of Naruto's hair just touched the trunk of the tree. All was still except for the boys. The only sound, their breathing growing heavy.

Naruto awoke to sunlight shining through the branches of the trees above. _Did I fall off the branch?_ He looked around and saw nothing that he had expected. _Where am I?_ His brain seemed to click on and he looked around the campsite. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's waist, his head in Naruto's stomach. _Great…thanks for keeping a low profile Sasuke. _Naruto looked over to see Kakashi and Sakura curled up together. He sighed and wiggled out of Sasuke's arms. _I'd better get a head start on training. If I don't then I'm screwed. _Naruto walked to the squad's makeshift training grounds and began to rip apart a tree with kunai and shuriken. The tiny prick of a feeling that someone was watching him didn't make his mind waver from what he was doing.

Itachi stood on a branch looking down at a young blonde, throwing kunai and shuriken at a tree. _Does he know I'm here? Or is he just stupid? _Itachi narrowed his eyes. _It's not as I expected. Sasuke has been too careless. Now that I know his weakness this should be rather easy. _Itachi jumped down from the branch to the mossy forest floor. His footsteps making absolutely no noise.

Naruto suddenly felt someone behind him. He could feel their breathe on his neck. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, the other brought a hand up to Naruto's mouth. The world grew fuzzy and Naruto had but one thought running through his head. _I knew I was screwed._

Naruto fell to the ground unconscious. Itachi stooped down and picked him up like a sack of potatoes. _It was even easier than expected. _He turned and leapt into a tree and sprinted off. _Sasuke, you fool. Show your weakness and you get hurt. _

Sasuke's eyes were suddenly open wide with the sharingan activated. _Where's Naruto?_ He was up on his feet before you could breath. He looked around and saw that Kakashi and Sakura were not sleeping. Sasuke walked over to the makeshift training grounds and found Kakashi and Sakura there, looking at different things around it. "Where's Naruto?"

"We don't know. We can't find him anywhere. He may be headstrong but he always makes sure he's here for training." Sakura looked at Sasuke. Her face was wet with tears. "I heard him get up this morning and start training. He trained for about an hour and then I thought he took a break but, he never started up again." A fresh set of tears streamed down her face. Kakashi moved and put his arms around her.

"Sakura, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault." Kakashi looked at Sasuke from over top of Sakura's head. "Sasuke, do you know where he could possibly be? I can't sense his chakra patterns anywhere."

"He could be anywhere. Normally he's too careless to conceal his chakra and when he does he usually does a poor job of it." Sasuke sighed and looked around the camp. "I think an Akatsuki member took him. To be more specific, Itachi. I mean, who else would they send?" Kakashi and Sakura looked at him. Sympathy was plain to see in their faces.

"We know where to look but then we have the problem of getting in." Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair. "I guess we could go back to the village and get ANBU but that would just mess everything up more." Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "I guess it's up to us."

"We could negotiate." Sakura hoped that her tactic would be taken into consideration instead of what both the men were thinking. She sighed at the silence. "Fine. We'll make a plan and go get Naruto back ourselves." She mumbled something about men and sharp, pointy objects.

"I'm sorry Sakura but that's the only thing we really can do." Kakashi looked at the tree, then back at his kunoichi and shinobi. "How are we going to get into the Akatsuki HQ?"

**Author's Note: **Am I spelling Akatsuki right? I'm used to reading it but my brain is pretty much blank. Ugh…lack of sleep makes the words on the screen dance. Hehe. Dance, squiggles! Dance! (Saddest part is that when my eyes get too tired, I wear my sunglasses to look at my computer screen. sweat drop )


	3. I'm not a 'mutt', Mr Fish Sticks

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I know I took forever to update but, I had a major writer's block issue not to mention that I got busy with some family stuff…better known as a grounding. (Also lazy but hey, who's really counting that?)

Naruto woke to a small, crowded room. He tried to make out the faces but a light over his head obscured his view.

"Ah, you are awake little Kitsune." A cold voice sounded from Naruto's right side.

"What's the point of taking the Kyuubi? You can't control him. Nobody can." Naruto sounded strong even though he was scared for his life.

"That is where you are wrong little Kitsune. I believe we can control him without hesitation." Naruto scoffed at the idea. Bad thing to do too. Something hit his head and hit _hard. _

"Don't anger us Kitsune. You will not make it far if you do." This one was a different voice. It sounded bored. "Why do we even have the runt? We've been ordered not to touch him…for now." The words sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "If we don't get the rat before the snake does, how are we supposed to go back to Leader?"

"The rat always falls prey to the trap. He will come." There was a slight shuffling as someone walked across the room.

_Who the hell are they after?_ Naruto's confusion must have shown plainly on his face.

"Don't fret little Kitsune. You will be free to go after we get him." It suddenly dawned on Naruto who the cold voice would or could possibly belong to.

_Itachi._ Naruto let his face go blank and let no sign show what he was thinking of.

"Damn it, Naruto. Why do you have to be such an easy target?" Sasuke rushed from tree to tree, mumbling under his breathe the whole way.

"We're almost there." Kakashi led them to a clearing which held a small shack. He walked straight up to it and did a few hand seals. "If this doesn't work, then I don't know what we're going to do. This is the only entrance that I think goes to the HQ." Reluctantly, the door opened. All three seemed to sigh with relief and then were on their way through underground caverns.

"Are you sure this is the way, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura feigned looking scared. They're plan depended on her being the first target.

"I'm almost positive." They could feel the presence of chakra that didn't belong to any of them. This made their plan possible. If they went after Sakura first, Kakashi and Sasuke could use a 'ganging up' technique.

"Why so quiet little Jinchuuriki? A moment ago, you were all talk." Itachi's voice seemed far off. Naruto forced himself to laugh coldly, as if Kyuubi had taken over his voice.

"And give you more about Sasuke than necessary? I don't think so. I refuse to give you easy access."

"Oh but you have Kitsune." The other voice was behind him. The thought rose to the surface. _Of course, it would have to be Kisame. Who else would be with Itachi?_

"Do you think me so stupid _Kisame_?" Naruto let the cold laugh roll down his tongue and out of his mouth.

_How can such a face, such a child, make such an evil, sadistic noise? Is the demon that prominent? Could it be that there really is no way to capture the Kyuubi?_ Itachi mentally shook himself. _Of course not. Don't be so stupid. The bigger question is…am I turning soft? _This last thought made Itachi have a mental panic attack. Of course it never played on his face but, if Naruto had been able to see him, it sure played in his eyes. He silently pushed that thought from his mind and watched as Kisame hit Naruto over the head again.

"I think you're exactly that stupid. Now spill it you mutt."

"Mutt?! Wow, and you call me stupid. A fox isn't a dog you idiot."

"Oh bite me."

"When I get out of here, I will."

Itachi almost let go of his carefully controlled emotions. This worried him beyond end. Something about Naruto was, no doubt, making him soft.

"Itachi, can we tape his mouth shut? He's starting to annoy me."

"Annoy you? You're annoying me. First you take me from the best thing in my life, next you tie me up and then you insult me. If I wanted to annoy you, you'd know…fish sticks."

"You little!" Kisame hit Naruto over the head once again. "SHUT UP!" Naruto began to pout but went silent after a quick 'ouchy' escaping his lips.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura had made it through to the HQ. The only problem left, was that they had no idea where they were going from there on in. There were so many rooms. How were they supposed to find Naruto?


	4. What the Hell? I Don't Get It!

All was quiet in a small, dark room at the end of a long corridor. It was held at a distance from the rest of the HQ since it would be inconvenient for the prisoner's screams to be heard all through the night. Who would want to hear someone practically screaming in their ear while they were trying to get some beauty rest? (**A/N: **Deidara needs his beauty rest…if he doesn't? Well, let's just say that he makes Zetsu on a flesh-eating rampage look like a kitten with a ball of yarn.)

Again, all was quiet. That is…except for the loud snore every so often coming out of a young blonde's mouth.

"This is not a sleeping kid, this is a sleeping lion…he frickin' roars." Kisame covered his ears and shook his head with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"You are no better Kisame." Itachi looked at his blue, fishy partner. "You sound like a marching band in a confined space." Itachi let a small smirk show on his face. "Compared to you, he is like a beautiful quartet." Kisame scowled and flipped off Itachi.

"Screw you, just because you can control everything about yourself, doesn't mean you have to rub it in other people's faces." Kisame sat on the floor and leaned his head against the wall. "You're such an asshole." Itachi sat on the floor too, but he didn't bother to move into a position for sleep.

"So I've been told…Fish-sticks." Kisame perked up and threw a very sharp object very fast at Itachi's head. Fortunately for him, he had reflexes that didn't even connect to his brain. _Oh shit, that was close. _Itachi was silently thanking the heavens for the way he had been trained. If he hadn't had those reflexes, he'd be quite hurt right now.

"Fuck you Itachi." Kisame put his head back again and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, sweet dreams Kisame…" Itachi let his voice hang in the air like he was going to invade Kisame's dreams and screw with his mind.

Team Kakashi thought that they'd gotten what they wanted, into the Akatsuki HQ and on their way to find Naruto. Wow, were they ever wrong. The entire place was filled to the brim with rooms, corridors and random ass doors that led absolutely nowhere.

"How the hell do we find him if we can't even tell which way we came from?" Sakura looked around herself and sighed. "We're so screwed aren't we?"

"Not yet, we still have a chance." Kakashi reached out for Naruto's chakra patterns and once again he came up empty. He motioned for the other two to follow him and as they rounded a corner they suddenly heard something extremely familiar.

"God, that kid can snore." Sakura screwed up her face but under the weird face was relief. At least they had some way of finding Naruto now.

"It's a good thing. At least we can hear him…" Sasuke smiled to himself. _Of course you can hear him…you can hear him a mile away like he's yelling in your ear._ The three rushed towards the door that the sound seemed to be coming from the loudest. They shoved it open and found something odd…

Itachi looked up and right into the eyes of his younger brother. _Finally. _He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened when he thought he saw Naruto lying on a pedestal. Not only was he just lying there and snoring the same way as always, he was naked and bleeding from several spots. Kakashi and Sakura saw pretty much the same thing but (**A/N: **Believe it or not) Itachi wasn't completely heartless. He'd left Naruto's clothes on for their sake.

"What…what did you do?" Sasuke was slightly breathless and could hardly stand at the sight of Naruto.

"How else was I supposed to break him into telling me everything that I need to know?" _Damn…the snoring is kind of cute but it's making things hard considering that it could break through the friggin' genjutsu. _Itachi was lucky to be sitting just right so that no one could actually see his eyes as he listened to himself again. _CUTE?! Oh shit…_

"You bastard!" Sasuke rushed his brother and attempted to bring him down. Of course it was hard to bring Itachi down anymore since he was already sitting on the floor. But none the less, Sasuke still tried and he pushed his strength past the limit trying to get Itachi on his stomach and hold him like Kakashi had done during the bell test. Itachi laughed a cold dark laugh and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's ankle. They both suddenly disappeared. As did the scene of Naruto on the pedestal.

"What the hell?" Kakashi moved to stand in the middle of a meadow with a single tree stump that sat like a bull's eye. "I really don't get what just happened."

"Me neither." Sakura suddenly gasped and almost wet her pants…there was Naruto and Sasuke, lying back to stomach with Sasuke looking carelessly thrown on Naruto with a sword through both their hearts. "What happened?" Sakura started to cry.

"It's probably an illusion." He was right of course but he wasn't as sure as he sounded. As he walked up to check, the bodies melted away, in their place were too dead birds with a note attached.

_Do not look for them. It's not safe. Orochimaru is planning something that even the Akatsuki can't let stand. His plans are the only reason that there is even this contact, don't get any bright ideas. _

_Akatsuki_

"What the hell did they do?!" Sakura screeched. (**A/N: **Yeah, Tobi did write that. No, he doesn't always sound that smart…he was actually laughing like an idiot when he wrote it going 'hehehe…this is the most threatening letter in the world!'…-.- idiot. Besides…who the hell lets Tobi do something important like that?! Good god!)

**Author's Note: **When I first started to write this chapter, I wasn't in the best of moods and the only thing that I wanted to do was go:

Sasuke walks into the room and gets shot in the foot and then began to cry like a baby. Naruto was so disgusted by this move that he turned to Itachi and said 'Hey, wanna get out of here and have some fun?' So the two left and figured out that they loved each other enough to be together forever and because of this cruel turn of events, Sasuke went to Orochimaru and became the next top man whore for the most perverted man of the world. The End. THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID IT! I WANTED TO BE EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAH! Okay…I think I'm done now. (I really don't like Sasuke in all truth.)


	5. Yeah, I Hate You Get Over It

**Author's Note: **Yeah, this time I really don't have an excuse. Laziness combined with homework and pure lack of creativeness was at hand. (Shel, I hate you for making me right this story for you.) I am also very tempted to start this entire thing over again. It's not exactly going where I want it to. Please leave it in the review if you think I should change it or not.

Sasuke sat across from Naruto glaring into a dark corner that you could just see a glint of something red and silver. For hours he'd been sitting like this while Naruto ate, slept and was his usual self. Although, Naruto had been quiet and still for two hours now. _That_ was unusual. Finally, Naruto looked up and over into a more lit corner of the small room that was somewhere in the _real_ Akatsuki base.

"Fish sticks, get me ramen, _now_." The sound of his voice was odd. Never did he have such a commanding authority in it. Nor did it ever have the affect that it did now.

"Uh, okay. I'll be back in a bit, I guess." Kisame seemed to be a little at loss for words and quickly left the room. Itachi turned his own glare from Sasuke and looked at Naruto like he was an interesting new breed of animal. (**A/N: **Which, in all sense he is but shush, don't tell him that.) Sasuke himself gave the same look only less severe and could actually be seen.

"What was _that _about?" Naruto gave a curt shrug and a slight growl.

"I'm hungry and I've been sitting on a cold, hard floor all day. Unlike you, I need warmth and a soft touch." Naruto looked away and Sasuke let a dubious look cross his face. (Sasuke's thoughts: _What the fuck did I do?_) Itachi sat there watching, more than slightly shocked of this new turn of events. What was going on in that little blonde's mind? Naruto seemed to go as still as a statue as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

**In Naruto's head:**

"_Kyuubi: Stupid boy. He made us believe." _

"Naruto: I know Kyu. We trusted him. How could he do that to us?"

**Flashback**

"_Kyu, I need you to talk strategy with Sasuke. I'd like to get out of here as soon as I can. I'm sick of this cold floor. You think you can get into his head a little?"_

"_I can try. It would be easy if you let me out though."_

"_No, you know the rules, now GO."_

"_Fine, fine. You're lucky that I've grown to like you or else I'd rip this half of you to shreds." Then all went quiet. _

_A little while later_

"_Naruto, you're not going to like this but you're going to know anyway." Floods of thoughts and exit strategies ran from Kyuubi's mind to Naruto's. All of them Sasuke had come up with. All of them only included getting him out. And all of them, lead to him getting to Orochimaru and telling him what has happened._

**End Flashback**

"I don't understand. Why…?"

"_He's selfish and only believes that he can care for himself. I got a good look into his mind. I didn't like it, Naruto. You're mind is so innocent and welcoming. Even if you're a demon, that's something to want. Mostly because then we can control you ourselves better. All in all, I like it here better. His mind is frayed and dark. I'm evil but his thoughts are so wrong." _Kyuubi made a face that turned out to like more like a foxy sneer then a grimace. Unfortunately, the connection between Naruto and Kyuubi was strong and it let their thoughts be shared. Kyuubi's next thoughts made Naruto's heart twist in shapes that it wasn't used to.

"I want him out of here Kyu. I don't want to see his face anymore." A slightly hollow sound and then a slosh of liquid reverberated through Kyuubi's chamber.

"Ramen." _"Ramen." _They said it simultaneously and Naruto came back to be with the men outside of his head.

**In the Real World: **

Kisame put down the bowl of ramen and a little sloshed out. Naruto looked up with purple colored eyes which freaked the hell out of Kisame. He stumbled back, tripped over Sasuke then immediately dived over to his own corner. Sasuke started to rub his leg where he'd gotten stepped on and just stared at Naruto. He knew that purple eyes meant that both Naruto and Kyuubi were equally present. Which was never good. As Sasuke tried to understand what was going on with them, they looked up and met his gaze. There were several emotions there that Sasuke wasn't used to seeing coming from the blonde's body. Pure hate, hurt beyond compare, evil lust and sorrow filled wistfulness. Four emotions from two pairs of eyes. How couldn't that freak out Kisame?

"What are you _looking_ at?" Naruto growled it out. The more that Sasuke did, the less that Naruto was liking his presence.

"What's Kyuubi saying?" Sasuke knew that Naruto would be mentally talking to Kyuubi but he didn't know that Kyuubi had developed a technique to get into other people's minds.

"He's saying that he hates you and to leave us alone." Naruto half grinned when Sasuke's face turned to a look of shock and horror.

"But, I thought…"

"You thought wrong. Now, stop talking to me, I'm trying to eat." Naruto picked up his bowl of ramen and start to gobble it down. As he ate his eyes turned back to the normal deep blue sky color they usually were.


	6. Byebye! I hope you die :3

It has been three days since Sasuke got himself stuck in this hell hole. Naruto hated him, Itachi sat in his dark corner all day and night while Kisame came and went as he pleased. He'd about had enough. He had to get to Orochimaru before it was too late. If he could get out of the HQ, maybe he could find his way back later. He could always leave some markers as well, just in case. Sasuke sighed and was greeted with a very nasty glare from two sides of the room. He sighed again and added a 'hn' to the mix. Sure enough, the glares turned deadly and Sasuke tried not to laugh. He was loving it. Another sigh and several kunai came his way making him swollen his chuckle. It wasn't the fact that the kunai had been thrown at him that made him be serious, it was the fact that it had come from Naruto. For the first time ever, Naruto wanted to truly kill Sasuke.

"_Heh, that shut him up_…"

"Way to go Kyu. That was a good idea; snagging the kunai from Kisame." Kyuubi let out a foxy grin and curled up within his cell. A low growl from outside of Naruto's head caused Naruto to slide his attention towards the outside world.

"One more move towards him and I'll kill you right here, right now little brother." Naruto was confused. Why was Itachi concerned about Sasuke going near him? That's when Naruto noticed exactly how close Sasuke had gotten.

"Get. The fuck. Away. From. Me." Sasuke looked back at Naruto and slide closer. "Back off you asshole." Another slide and suddenly Sasuke was thrown to the wall.

"I told you not to do that." Sasuke gave a dark chuckle.

"You told me but I didn't listen."

"I can see that."

"_Get him out of here_." Kyuubi spoke through Naruto. "_He's disgusting me and is becoming more and more pathetic the longer you keep him._"

"Shocking I agree with you. Kyuubi." Itachi stepped from the shadows as Sasuke miraculously fell to the ground without anyone touching him. "He really was quite irritating, wasn't he?"

"_We can hardly believe you kept him around for three days. Why wait so long Itachi?_"

"I was hoping he'd get tired sooner than this. I would have thrown him out much earlier." Itachi lifted Sasuke up like a sack of potatoes. "Kisame, watch the Kitsune."

"Yeah…" Kisame scowled. Of course, Itachi was already long gone. "Stupid ass…." Kyuubi chuckled and settled back down inside Naruto.

"Fish sticks…get me more ramen."

"No."

"Yes."

"Get it yourself." Naruto scowled and growled, making Kisame giggled like a school girl. "Right. I guess you'll starve then."

"You bastard!" Naruto threw kunai at Kisame expertly. Kisame's eyes went bigger than a fish.

"Where the _hell_ did you get kunai?" Naruto grinned.

"You might want to pay more attention to your weapons fish sticks." Kisame patted down his pouches and such.

"When…?"

"Oh, about two days ago." Kisame glared at Naruto and sat down in his respective corner, muttering unintelligibly. Itachi had perfect time as he suddenly appeared in the room.

"What happened now?" Kisame simply shot daggered looks toward Naruto who was staring diligently at his empty ramen bowl. "I see. Kisame, get him some more food before he eats the floor." Kisame got up slowly and stalked out of the room, teeth bared. "Now, that will take him a while. There is not a single noodle in the place. Kyuubi, what do you think?"

"_It's the right time."_

"Huh?" Naruto was very confused.


End file.
